Renewed Shall Be the Blade that Was Broken
by TheHardcoreHobbit
Summary: Thorin was supposed to take over the genetics laboratory from his father. But when Smaug comes to work for Erebor Inc., things go south. Cue a quest 20 years later to reclaim the only safe place for what Smaug has turned Thorin and his family into. And who is this fellow that has a connection to the Arkenstone Files? Is he really the only one who can help?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! Okay, so before you panic, I know I should be working on "Curse of Durin's Line" but this idea has been bugging me for a while. I've got that one all planned out and it will be 30 chapters, I promise. I also have this story planned out, just not as intensely. This is written in more of my usual style so hopefully it's written a bit (a lot) better. Also, please comment with any pairings you'd like to see in the story! I'm up for anything really other than incest, and if you'd like no pairings, that's fine too! Just comment and I can figure out the most popular ships for this story. It'll be easier once the members of the company come into play and you can let me know your preference, but if there's an OTP you must have, lemme know now! This intro is short, but subsequent chapters will be longer. Alright, sorry for the length, I'll let you get to the intro! :)

* * *

She swept her dark hair into a ponytail as she hurried down the hallway, her lab coat flapping with the briskness of her walk. Only a few more steps. And she'd be there.

Except the easy part was getting in, she had the passcode, the clearance, the right to be there- leaving, though. Leaving was the problem.

She stopped in front of the door, sliding her key card through the lock. The light flashed red.

Confusion flickered across her reflection in the glass as she tried again, only to be met with the same result.

"Having some troubles, my dear?"

The gravelly voice made her jump in surprise, "What?"

"I asked if you were having some troubles with your keycard, Bella," Gandalf asked, looming over her substantially shorter stature.

"Why, yes. I am actually. Would you be able to help me out?" she tried to keep her voice as steady as she could, making sure not to meet the older man's eye in case he saw right through her.

"Anything for you, Mrs. Baggins," he grinned, swiping his entrance pass.

The light flared green.

Belladonna let out the breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding.

"Here to see Bilbo?" Gandalf asked kindly, "I was actually coming to do the same."

No! she screamed in her head, trying not to let it show on the exterior, keep your hands off my son!

Instead, she answered in a completely even tone that she was surprised and proud to hear, "Mhm. I haven't seen him since yesterday, so I thought he might be missing me."

She restrained herself from simply running to the crib, scooping Bilbo out and bolting for the door.

Barely.

With slow and measured steps, she made it over to her child. Hands on the edge of the cradle, slowly, slowly now, else you'll wake him and they'll get suspicious…

"They know your plan," Gandalf whispered, and she wouldn't have heard him at all if he hadn't been leaning over the bed as well, pretending to examine the baby inside.

"They-" she glanced up, startled.

His gray eyes were completely serious, deadly serious, how did they know?!

"Please-" she started, but Gandalf simply picked up Bilbo, cradling the boy in his cloaked arms.

"Take the back exit, they're less attentive there. I'll find you somewhere along the way, but don't wait for me. I've stashed a bag of things you'll need just outside the doorway, tuck Bilbo inside and you have a chance," he spoke as if he were telling her the specials in the cafeteria that day, all casual and just, well, normal.

How does he do that? Bella's scientific mind wondered.

Instead of asking, she mutely stuck out her arms to receive her offered son, clutching him close to her chest.

Everything blurred with the speed and urgency of her movements. She was in the room one minute, fumbling with the zipper of the pack the next, and then she was at the gate.

"Ma'am, we need to check your bag," the guard was reaching for the strap of her bag when she finally snapped to awareness.

"No!" she exclaimed, recoiling.

The man stared at her for a moment before his expression hardened, "Mrs. Baggins, I need you to open your bag for me."

"I mean, no, don't touch it, I can do it myself," she babbled, "I don't really like having people take things from me like that, it's rather disconcerting."

She set the duffel on the cold metal table, letting the other official pull it closer to himself.

They were going to find him.

"Be careful with that please," her attempt at nonchalance failed.

The zipper slowly slid open and Belladonna's heart leapt into her throat.

They were going to find him and they were going to both be dead. Please, Bilbo, stay silent, be quiet, please, but they'll see him, they'll see him.

The guard flung open the flap, just as surprised as Bella to find that there was nothing but a pile of blankets and the various items that Gandalf had packed for travel inside.

"Looks like you're all good Ma'am. Just don't resist us next time! I don't know what you thought you had to worry about Mrs. Baggins," the guard, whose name she vaguely recalled as being Jerry, handed the bag back to her.

Her throat was tight as she gingerly slung it back over her shoulder, "Thank you sir. I'll see you tomorrow."

"That you will! Have a great rest of your day!" he called as she rushed out, the bright glare of the sun making her wince.

She didn't respond to him as she practically ran to her vehicle, sliding the duffel into the back of her little blue car. Her lab coat came off next, revealing the green dress she'd picked specifically for it's plainness.

Bella climbed into the driver's seat, and after calling Bungo to let him know she was "done with work", she opened the bag.

Bilbo was staring up at her with his hazel eyes wide and innocent.

"You. Are. One. Scary. Child," she punctuated each of her words with a poke to his belly.

He just gurgled in response, a wide smile on his chubby little face.

* * *

A/N: Comments and follows much appreciated! Your comments will greatly affect the direction of the story, so if you'd like to see something you've got to let me know! :D Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Ages: Thorin- 43; Dis- 42; FIli-21; Kili 20. I'll post more ages as more character show up! _

* * *

-Have the car ready-

Thorin quick shot a text to Dwalin, hands clammy. He straightened the collar of his ragged suit jacket, wiping some spare crumbs off the tee-shirt he wore underneath. Breakfast had been a rushed affair in the dark, stuffing his face full of the strawberry Pop Tarts he kept in his bedside drawer just for occasions like this.

If his friend wasn't here in the next ten minutes, he was going to have to sneak out the window.

Dwalin: -There in five. Be ready-

He grinned, thumbing the power button to get rid of the light. He'd packed his bag the night before and left it at the Fundinson's, so that wouldn't be any trouble. It was just the small matter of getting out the front door…

The entrance to his bedroom opened with a soft snick noise that made him wince. Luckily, the hallway was all soft carpet that he'd laid in himself, and he knew each and every squeaky spot.

His eyes adjusted easily in the darkness as he made his way into the kitchen, hands skimming the walls ever so slightly to maintain balance.

He was almost home free when he decided to stop for a quick glass of water.

Thorin knew he should keep moving, knew it was too risky, but he couldn't help it. He was thirsty damn it, and being so quiet. Dwalin wouldn't be there for another minute at least, he had plenty of time.

He was in the middle of filling the glass, ever so slowly and with the least amount of water pressure possible when he heard the creak of someone in the hallway.

No, no, no, he set the cup down and shut off the faucet, hoping he could make it out of the room before whoever it was stepped inside-

The light flicked on and brown bleary eyes met his for a moment before they widened with a wordless shout.

"Wait!" was all he got out before a furious gust of wind slammed into his torso, knocking the breath out of him.

He wheezed desperately, barely managing to stay upright by clutching the counter.

"Oh shit, Uncle Thorin?" Kíli, looking much more alert, rushed over to help him stand, "I didn't realize it was you!"

"Obviously not," Thorin panted, "But I have to go, Dwalin is-"

"Kíli? What happened?" a female voice came from the other side of the room, "What's wrong with my brother?"

"I thought he'd broken in, I didn't know!" Kíli said defensively, brushing his bangs out of his eyes as he gave his mother a pleading look.

"What did I say about asking questions first?"

"To… not?"

"Exactly. You don't have to apologize for defending yourself, especially since your uncle was trying to sneak out without saying goodbye again."

Kíli looked relieved; Thorin on the other hand, was anything but, "Dís, Dwalin's waiting for me-"

"Something I'm well aware of. His loud engine woke me up the moment he pulled into the driveway. I expected more from you, Thorin. Especially if you think you're leaving the house wearing that."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" he glanced down at his comfy jeans, dress shoes, gray undershirt and the only black suit jacket he owned that didn't have a hole in the elbow, "I'm just meeting Dain."

"You look like a homeless person. And you're seeing that Bilbo fellow later. We need him, lest you've forgotten. You have to make a good impression," she reprimanded, padding over to him in her classy pale pink nightgown, "God, is this Fíli's shirt?"

Now it was Thorin's turn to get defensive, "I don't know! It was mixed up in my laundry so I just assumed. We're all the same size anyway-"

"Fíli says you've got broader shoulders and if you stretch out his favorite tee he's not speaking to you for a week," Kíli relayed, sitting on the counter nonchalantly.

"Speaking of your brother, why isn't he out here?" Thorin not so subtly changed the subject.

"He's trying to decide if it's worth getting out from under the warm covers to see you yelled at."

The sound of a door opening down the hall made Kíli's smile widen and Fíli slouched into the room without a shirt, rubbing his eyes, "Totally worth it."

"I'm glad you three are awake to send me off, but Dain is waiting-"

"To help you save face and time, we'll compromise. You can wear this to meet our cousin, but as soon as you leave to meet this Boggins fellow, or whatever his name is, you're going to change into the clothes I hung on the rack by the front door. I bought them for you yesterday, and I've trained these boys well enough that they will betray you to me at a moments notice, so if you show up to that house without a suit on, I'll know," Dís gave him a threatening glare.

"It's true," Fíli supplied with a yawn.

Shivers spiraled up and down Thorin's spine, "Fine."

Her gaze softened, "Now give me a hug you useless lump, I'll see you in a few months. I'll make sure the boys get to the appointed house on time, just don't get lost too lost, okay?"

Thorin pulled his substantially shorter sibling into his arms, resting his chin on the top of her head, "I'll try my best."

"And do try to at least write every once in a while if it's not too dangerous, okay?"

"Of course," he squeezed tighter just before letting go, "I'll see you two later tonight."

Fíli and Kíli nodded in response, Kíli already stuffing his face with a piece of toast he'd gotten from God only knew where.

He snagged the suit and tie off the hook as he rushed out, hopping into Dwalin's truck with as much speed as he was able.

When Dwalin gave him a quizzical look, he shook his head, "The family woke up. Now hurry before Dís gets over her anger at my outfit and realizes I stole her portable DVD player."

The younger man's eyes widened and he floored it out of the driveway.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please keep posting about your preference for pairings etc! Thanks so much! :D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So it's been a while. A really long while. But here's some chapters revamped with some new content, so if anyone is still waiting for chapters on this 1) I'm really sorry and 2) You're amazing. Here you go.

* * *

"But Mother-" he begged, trying to get passed her to the door.

"You can't go out Bilbo. You're sick, don't you remember? Don't you worry, Gandalf will be back to help you out soon enough," she patted his head, pushing him behind her as the entrance to their home slammed shut in his face.

"But-"

"No Bilbo," Belladonna reprimanded, barely giving him another glance as she hurried into the kitchen.

"I just want to play with the other kids!" he finally yelled, letting all his frustration bubble over.

"But you're not like the other children, my son," Bungo stepped out of the pantry, the bullet hole in his chest gaping and bleeding onto the stone floor, "Now be good and mind your mother, or you'll get her killed just like you did me."

Bilbo woke with a start, his chest heaving as he stared at the blank ceiling.

He forced himself upright, smacking his lips against the uncomfortable feeling of how dry his mouth was.

Water, his gradually restarting brain filled in, you need water.

Yes. Okay.

Water.

He pushed the bedcovers back , letting the soft material slip through his fingers just like the memory of his dream.

Maybe he'd go into work early today. Bell wasn't expecting him until ten, but this was one of those mornings on which one does not desire a long lonely couple of hours sipping tea on the porch.

By the time he'd made it to the kitchen and finished his first glass of water, the cobwebs were gone from his mind.

Which meant he could think clearly enough to stare at the time and groan internally. Well, and externally, but if nobody's around to hear it, is there actually a sound?

It was only six am. Only six-

For the love of Yavanna, this was going to be a long morning.

He turned on his electronic teapot, the one that would automatically turn to warm after the 10 minutes he set the timer for. It was a quick reach into the lowest shelf of his cupboard to locate the blend of leaves that Gandalf had prepared especially for him, their sweet scent instantly calming him.

After his breakfast was prepped, he passed from the pale brown tile of his kitchen floor to the warm green color of the hallway and bathroom.

It took him maybe a half hour to shower and shave, padding back towards the prospect of a warm drink in his bathrobe.

And twenty minutes later, he was done with that, staring down at his empty cup with what he knew must have been a dejected expression.

"Well," he said for no reason in particular.

"I'm going to work," he informed no one.

Bilbo chuckled to himself as he pushed away from the table, the scraping of his chair loud in the silence, "Silly me. What was I thinking?! I've got to get dressed first."

There was no response.

He heaved a sigh that went unnoticed as he trudged off to his room.

* * *

"Dain," Thorin sighed, kneading his forehead with too firm of fingertips, "We could really use your help on this."

His cousin leaned against the kitchen counter, facing away from him, "I understand that. But I managed to find jobs in the Iron Hills corporation for most of your people when Erebor went under-"

"Was stolen, Dain."

"Stolen. Yes. Taken. Whatever you want to call it. But this Smaug fellow has it now, and it's turned into a nut house. I can't risk my family Thorin."

"We'd do anything in our power to make sure they're safe-"

"You can barely protect yourself!" Dain roared, his frustration and exasperation with the situation bleeding into anger, "How many times have you had to move to try to protect those boys of yours? How many times have you scrambled just to get the simplest of medicines for them, let alone the ones they really need? I don't want my son… my son has a life here. We've established ourselves. I can't risk everything to help you on a fool's errand. When you've managed to even get yourself inside the place… then, and only then, we'll talk."

"That's why we're doing this, for our families, for our-"

"No. I said no. End of the conversation. I hate to be like this cousin, especially considering your motives, but you can see your way out."

And just like that it was over.

Thorin resisted the urge to slam his fist against the table as he left.

He stood outside the quaint little home, nothing like the places he'd lived in since Erebor fell. Their latest house wasn't bad- there'd been plenty of places for Dis to hang their few family pictures, plenty of shelf space and even separate rooms for the boys, but it was still nothing like this.

This place with air full of children's laughter and the smell of freshly cut lawns.

He slipped his hands into his pockets, muttering a soft curse word as he angrily kicked a rock off the sidewalk.

Yeah. That'd show them.

A huff of air escaped his lips at his own stupidity.

He knew from the beginning that Dain was a long shot. Why he'd gotten his hopes up was beyond him.

Thorin squinted up at the sun, wishing he'd brought a pair of shades with him.

And for some reason, it was that thought that sent him on his way, resigned to changing in some gas station along the walk to Baggin's house.

His wasn't a glamorous life, that was for sure.

All the more reason for his determination.


	4. Chapter 4

Dwalin glared at the mirrors above the bartender's head, hating the way it gave him a clear view of… well, himself.

However, it meant he could also see everyone else in the bar, so he continued to stare, wishing he'd thought to wear a better hood.

Once he deemed the place safe, he ordered a whiskey on the rocks, taking a gulp of the amber liquid nearly as soon as the glass hit his outstretched fingers.

He was hoping he wouldn't have to wait long, but after at least twenty minutes of nursing the melted ice and alcohol medley at the bottom of his glass, he began to wonder if Balin would show at all.

It wasn't until he finally broke down and ordered a second drink that he began to notice the atmosphere in the bar had changed.

He wasn't sure if he'd been followed, or if it was just coincidence, but there was definitely a small crew of thugs watching him from the darkest corner in the place.

Figures. They had to be cliche.

He gripped his glass tighter.

_Come on Balin. Where the hell are you?_

Maybe he was just being paranoid.

He chanced another look back at the four of them, and sure enough, all were focused right on him.

"Well, that settles it then, doesn't it?" Dwalin growled to no one in particular.

He got more than one strange look from that, but he hardly even noticed those anymore.

Not since he was nineteen-

He cut off the thought before it could go further, stretching his muscles as he stepped away from the bar.

Immediately the men in the back stood, muttering things to each other as they pushed and shoved their way towards the exit.

He gave them exactly 15 steps outside before he turned, greeting them with a grim smile.

Their chatter stopped immediately.

"Hello boys," Dwalin snarled in his most sarcastic british accent.

… Maybe Fili and Kili were right. He'd binged watched way too much Supernatural.

He barely had time to finish that thought before there was a punch being directed towards his face.

Like always, he had to resist the urge to dodge and let the blow land directly on his left temple.

The guy let out a high pitched shriek of pain as the bones in his hands gave a satisfying crunch.

Dwalin threw back his hood, revealing the glint of metal that made up half his body, "Might want to do your research next time guys."

He thrust his left fist into the stomach of the first attacker, hardening the metal of his fingers into points. The man collapsed to the ground, gasping for air as he bled out from five puncture wounds to the chest. He had a chance of surviving, if someone called an ambulance quickly enough. Did Dwalin much care either way?

_Not particularly. _

One of the remaining men decided he'd had enough and took off.

The other two, unfortunately for them, were not so smart.

Dwalin feinted an uppercut, instead sweeping the legs out from under the fellow with bright red hair. The man, who had to be at least 6'3", landed with a loud _thud, _one repeated when he had a steel toed boot slammed into his side.

His last attacker came at him from behind, but instead of the having the element of surprise, he received a metallic hand around his throat for his troubles.

One light brown eye met his attackers panicked gaze, while the other vacantly stared off into the distance, nothing more than a glass orb, "Would you like to die? Or take a message back to your employer?"

The man made an odd squeaking noise.

"Right. Can't talk with me crushing your throat, now can you?"

He released his hold, letting this poor excuse for an assassin crumple the the ground.

"Message!" the guy finally croaked, crawling away from Dwalin and his redheaded companion.

"Next time your boss decides to attack me outside a bar," he paused, narrowly avoiding the energy bolt shot from behind _(how did he not notice one of them had a gun?)_, "send an army."

He whipped around, kicking the guy in the side of the neck so hard that his spine snapped.

When he turned, he was alone except for the dead and the nearly there.

"Fuck this," he muttered.

_Screw waiting for Balin. _

He was going to this Bilbo fellows to wait for everyone there.

He'd had enough of the public for one day.


	5. Chapter 5

Balin stared at the desk in front of him with a growing sense of dread.

There was just so much he had to do, so much he had to cover- what to take with? What to burn? They had to make sure no one knew where they were headed, had to make sure that no one would find out their plans…

And here everything was. If anyone wanted to know anything about any of them, all they had to do was rifle through his drawers.

He went to ask Ori for some help carrying a few of the boxes before he realized that he'd sent the boy home over an hour ago.

Maybe that was for the best.

He sighed, running stiff fingers through his long white hair. He'd meant to get it trimmed, but time had gone by so quickly once Thorin called them together.

Well, there was nothing for it. All their records, everything about their past, it all had to go.

Most of it was backed up in the Arkenstone file, so if- _when _they reclaimed Erebor, they'd have proof of who they were.

Erebor. He just hoped everything they were doing was worth it. He knew what lie there, knew why Thorin wanted to reclaim it so badly, but they were risking _everything_ on this one chance.

And even though he had his doubts, he tossed the first fistful of papers into the fire, gazing blankly at the gap toothed smile on Frerin's' face as the picture on his file burned.

Only 6 more boxes to go. He'd probably be late meeting Dwalin, but somehow, watching the disintegrating papers, that didn't matter.

"You brought your inhaler, right?" Fili asked, rummaging through the satchel on his lap.

"Yes. Haven't needed it in years and yet mom practically brained me for trying to throw it away," the brunette in the passenger's seat glanced nervously at the road, "Fee-"

"Damn it, I can't find the peanuts I swear mom packed-"

The car swerved over the center lane, almost hitting an oncoming vehicle.

Fili jerked upright, grabbing the wheel to right their course.

"Jesus! Just because you don't actually need your hands to drive doesn't mean you don't have to pay attention to _the road!" _Kili yelped.

"I'm sorry! You find the freaking food then!" the blonde threw the bag, spilling its contents onto the floor.

"Oh for the love of- How much longer until we get there?" the brunette bent over, searching for the items that had fallen under the seat, "I found them, sheesh."

Fili snatched the peanuts from his outstretched hand, "Probably another half hour yet, maybe more."

"It's getting dark. I told you we left too late."

"No we didn't. We'll be fine."

"That's what you said last time and we got lost, had to call _Thorin _for directions and yeah, that totally turned out well."

"We were fine."

"That guy broke my arm! And you passed out after using too much and I had to carry you back to the car, which was out of gas, _and Thorin got lost trying to find us! _How do you not remember this?"

"Oh… that time," Fili shrugged.

"Yeah. That time," Kili sat back in his seat with a huff.

"Well, it's not going to happen again, so just relax. Hows the new tattoo looking?"

"Don't change the subject," the brunette glared, "... Fine. It looks great, hardly itches."

"Thorin's going to kill you."

"Like he'll even notice. It's right next to the other one on my arm, he'll probably think it's the same one. Can you just focus on driving please? I would like to get there sometime today."

"Yeah, yeah."

"We do have all the food and things that were on our list, right? Thorin really will kill us if we don't have everything."

Fili checked the rearview mirror, carefully surveying the back seat, "Yeah. We do. Now lets just hope we don't get pulled over."

Kili raised an eyebrow, "Oh and what would be the best way to do that? I dunno, maybe if you _actually drove correctly."_

"Shut up. We'll be there soon and you can stretch. Then maybe you'll stop being so cranky."

"Me? Cranky? Never," the brunette turned up the AC, "Put some music on and I'll be in the best mood of my life."

Fili snorted, but complied, rolling his eyes as his little brother began to sing along with the newest Disturbed album.


End file.
